


Numbed By You

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: I don't know how I did this, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Porn, like it's the porniest thing I've ever written..., this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Triles: Day 30- Doing Something Hot<br/>In which Tristan gives Miles a lap dance and sexy times ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbed By You

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: This is the 30 Days of Triles: Day 30- Doing Something Hot prompt.  
>  So, I really do have a problem… I cannot stop writing Triles… Like, I have a notebook that I have just written Triles in… It’s almost full. I didn’t even write this one out first like I usually do. I just typed it up in my free time while I’m bored at school.

**Author’s Crap : **This is the 30 Days of Triles: Day 30- Doing Something Hot prompt.

 So, I really do have a problem… I cannot stop writing Triles… Like, I have a notebook that I have just written Triles in… It’s almost full. I didn’t even write this one out first like I usually do. I just typed it up in my free time while I’m bored at school.

* * *

 

The interior of the Hollingsworth estate was dark with the coming of nightfall. The house was quiet with the exception of one room belonging to Miles Hollingsworth III. The light filtering from a small black lamp on his nightstand was barely visible from the outside of the door. The low hum of music flowed through the room along with muted sighs and panted breaths. The song that was playing was Rhianna’s “Skin” and it permeated in the almost silence. A desk chair sat in the middle of the room obviously moved out from its place at the desk. The chair was not vacant; a brunet male sat in it with his blond companion. To the naked eye, it appeared as though they were just sitting closely together. This was far from the truth.

Barely audible sighs and bitten-off moans lingered in the air as the brunet male struggled to keep his hands to the sides of the chair as instructed by his companion. The blond turned to face him suddenly and kissed slowly down the side of the brunet’s neck delighting in the shuddered breath he drew from the other male. The urge for skin-to-skin contact was strong but the brunet knew the play would cease if he disobeyed the other’s instructions. Defiant tendencies were no stranger to the brunet however, the slow teasing kisses and bites placed on his neck and ears quelled them somewhat.

The blond slowly unbuttoned the first few top buttons of the brunet’s dark blue dress shirt and pushed the fabric away to nip at the newly exposed skin. The brunet’s gasp filled the silent room as he bit at his lower lip to try to quiet his excitement. The blond noted that and bit specifically at the juncture where his neck and collarbone met knowing that it would produce the desired effect.

“Tris…” the brunet moaned huskily gripping the chair to avoid completely losing it.

“I told you not to touch me but, I want to hear you Miles…” Tristan spoke with his lips brushing feather light along Miles’ ear.

Miles hadn’t been expecting this from his boyfriend at all. When Tristan called him and earlier that night said that he had a surprise for him, he was expecting something that wasn’t this. Once he arrived at the Hollingsworth estate, he requested for Miles to take him to his room. The second both were in the room, Tristan closed the door with purpose and locked it ensuring that no one would be entering. Miles had been about to make a snarky comment about the action when Tristan’s finger to his lips ceased that train of thought. He pushed the brunet into the computer desk chair once he’d moved it to the center of the room and placed his phone on Miles’ iPod deck. The music began to fill the room and suddenly Miles realized what Tristan’s surprise was. Tristan’s only rule had been not to touch him.

It was a lot harder than Tristan made it seem. The blond sat on his lap moving his hips slowly against Miles’ own to the music. Miles gave a low groan at the contact and battled to keep his hands were they were. Tristan’s hips moved sinfully as he rotated them with skill. The air in the room grew to hotter temperatures as Miles took shorter gasping breaths trying to completely process all that was happening. Tristan’s mouth on his neck, his arms draped around the back, and his lower half gyrating smoothly against his own with the sheer intent to turn him on. Miles let his head roll limply to the side allowing Tristan to suckle at his skin more effectively already feeling the blood blossom in splotches on his neck. The blond rolled his hips harder on Miles’ own and smirked deviously when Miles’ mouth fell open in a voiceless moan.

“Tris…” Miles was almost at his limit. He needed to either touch Tristan or be touched by him. “I can’t…”

“You can’t what?” Tristan asked nibbling on his collarbone roughly. “Do you want me to touch you?”

The blond let his hand fall to Miles’ lap and rubbed at his clothed erection teasingly smirking when he heard Miles’ sharp intake of breath.

“Yes…” He moaned grinding his hips upwards into the torturous touch.

Tristan felt Miles’ hard cock firm through his red slacks. He was so turned on that he felt that the slightest touch could actually end their play quickly. He almost regretted asking Tristan to touch him but swallowed that train of thought when he felt the button fastening his pants give way and loosen them around his waist. Tristan continued to rock against him enjoying the feeling of Miles’ pressed so closely to him.

He rose slowly from Miles’ lap never letting his hands leave the brunet’s body as he trailed them down to his knees where he knelt between them. It was a sight Miles never grew tired of seeing. Tristan on his knees wearing a filthy and lustful look. Tristan ran his hands over Miles’ knees and up his thighs in a feather-light manner that had Miles swallowing out of want. The slow and teasingly light touches were making Miles go stir-crazy with desire for something; anything. He almost reached down to take Tristan’s hand and place it directly where he wanted it to be but reminded himself that they were playing on Tristan’s terms and not his own.

He gave a frustrated groan to which Tristan heard and noted. The blond let his fingers reach up to the copper colored zipper holding the solid length hostage. Miles held his breath in anticipation as the sound of the zipper broke through the music playing in the background. The blond patted at Miles’ thighs to get him to lift his hips so that he could pull the pants to rest about mid-thigh. The tent formed in the brunet’s gray boxers had a dark wet patch spreading to make a larger stain. Through the dim light of the lamp, Miles could see Tristan lick his lips hungrily.

“Do you want me to suck your cock Miles?” Tristan asked with a seductive air to his voice as his hand wandered to pat at the straining length through its final barrier.

Miles felt his mouth go dry at Tristan’s question and struggled to actually formulate words. His cock jumped against its confines and he gave a shaky nod as Tristan palmed him more firmly. Tristan gave him a brief smile before leaning down to engulf the head of his cock in his mouth through his boxers. Miles moaned as the fabric became even wetter due to Tristan’s mouth. He could feel the head of his boyfriend’s mouth even through the clothing and moaned fighting from pushing Tristan’s head down onto his cock. The last thing that Miles wanted was for Tristan to stop what he was doing. He pulled at the tip of his cock with practiced ease and suckled it while enjoying Miles’ reaction to his ministrations. Tristan gave licks to the fabric and enjoyed feeling it pulse with delight at his touch. He pulled back admiring his work and smirking at Miles whose head was tilted back in pleasure.

“Are you enjoying your surprise?” Tristan asked watching as Miles’ length bobbed against the fabric of his boxers.

Miles couldn’t trust his voice not to betray him and simply nodded the affirmative.

“Oh, no…” Tristan spoke tsking. “You’ve gone silent on me again…. I guess we’ll have to fix that.”

Tristan’s hand took a hold of the large mass of throbbing flesh and jerked it slowly once before reaching into the hole and pulling his cock free from the barrier. Miles gave a shuddering moan as he was exposed to the air in the room feeling his chest tighten with baited breath. The blond leaned his face close to the member and let the tip graze his chin delighting in the feel of the soft skin against his face. The length was heavy and hot in Tristan’s smooth hands as he jerked it in a languid manner much to the frustration of Miles. Tristan let his hand run up the side of it slowly rubbing his palm against the leaking tip smirking when he felt the fluid dirty his hand. Miles gave a shaky moan and shifted his hips in a weak attempt to get Tristan to stop teasing him.

“I do believe that I’m the one in charge tonight…” The blond’s voice came out in barely a whisper as he pressed a kiss to the head of Miles’ fully-erect cock. “Unless, you don’t want me to continue?” His tongue came out to give a light lick to the slit of Miles’ cock.

Miles threw his head back at the contact and let out a sharp cry gripping the chair with his knuckles turning white.

“Well, what will it be?” Tristan licked a hot stripe up the length before stroking it firmly in his grasp.

“Fuck!” he swore loudly as he felt his resolve of not begging his lover break into bite-sized pieces. “Please Tris… Please…”

“Please what?” Tristan stroked his cock faster watching with a hungry look in his eye as Miles thrust his hips into his grip.

“S-suck me…” Miles practically sobbed out as he felt himself succumbing to his body’s desires. “Please… I-ah… I can’t…”

That seemed to work as Tristan leaned forward and spat on Miles’ cock stroking it one good time and taking it mostly down his throat. Miles moaned in relief as he felt Tristan’s mouth on his naked and slick member. The blond let his throat relax and sank down another inch. Miles’ cock was a little wide so, it made deep-throating always quite the challenge but, Tristan knew by now how to make his boyfriend scream in pleasure.

Miles’ moans were quite frequent and rose in volume the more Tristan bobbed on his cock. He knew he probably wouldn’t last too much longer if the blond kept this up. Tristan seemed to catch on as well and redoubled his efforts. Miles’ hips bucked upwards forcing his cock deeper down Tristan’s throat. Tristan swallowed around the length in his mouth feeling how it twitched slightly and moaned sending small vibrations through the member. Miles couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this aroused. He knew he looked a complete mess but didn’t care; Tristan’s mouth felt too good for him to focus on anything else.

Tristan pulled back from his cock and lazily licked at the tip that was steadily oozing pre-cum. Miles looked down at his lover, Tristan’s face was flush from his own desire as he lapped fully with his tongue at Miles’ slit. The sight of Tristan in such a dirty position in front of him hurtled him straight to orgasm. Miles gave a hoarse cry of Tristan’s name knowing that he couldn’t hold back anymore and released right onto Tristan’s tongue and cheeks with tears spilling freely from his eyes. Tristan didn’t stop his assault on Miles’ cock even after the brunet had surprised him by reaching his orgasm so quickly. His hand pumped the leaking member firmly as he let Miles’ cum run down his hand adding lubricant. Miles’ hips jerked upwards and he felt himself go slack in the chair still quaking with aftershocks of such an intense orgasm; his body was so over-stimulated and exhausted.

Tristan let the softening cock slip from his cum-stained hand and brought the hand up to his face. He stuck his tongue out to lick the remaining fluid from his fingers in a filthy manner. Miles let his tired eyes crack open at that exact moment and moaned. Once it was all gone, Tristan rose gracefully from his place between Miles’ legs and leaned close to his face.

“I’m gonna go clean up…” He spoke with his voice still carrying that lusty air. “You made such a mess of my face…”

“T-Tris, I’m so-“ Miles began actually thinking that Tristan was upset with him.

“It was actually kind of hot.” Tristan winked and pecked Miles’ lips once before exiting the room leaving the brunet in the dimly lit silence.

The music still playing in the background softly and his heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room. Miles released his grip on the abused chair that he’d held onto for dear life and began to fix his trousers. He’d felt thoroughly wrecked and was ready to do nothing more than crawl into his bed and cuddle with his blond lover. He realized that that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon if the look in Tristan’s eyes told him anything. The blond walked over to the chair and sat back on Miles’ lap kissing him with lustful intent.

“My turn…” He whispered with a voice as light as silk directly against Miles’ lips.

* * *

 

**Author’s Crap :** I think this is by far the sluttiest thing that I’ve ever written… I haven’t written anything this sexual since my Elitz days… I don’t even know how I do these things… There are more fics coming as my muse keeps whooping my ass to write more Triles so, look forward to those!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: I think this is by far the sluttiest thing that I’ve ever written… I haven’t written anything this sexual since my Elitz days… I don’t even know how I do these things… There are more fics coming as my muse keeps whooping my ass to write more Triles so, look forward to those!


End file.
